Juste être humaine
by Sarabeka
Summary: Une sorcière sans magie n'est plus qu'une humaine comme les autres. Une humaine sans ses jambes est... "inutile", souffle Izetta. Et que fera Finé d'elle dans cet état ?


Lorsque Izetta ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois dans cette chambre d'un vieux manoir de Britannia, elle le regretta amèrement.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seul un rai de lumière sous la porte apportait un éclairage insuffisant et tout n'était que silence autour d'elle.

Sa tête bourdonnait, le sang affluait violemment à ses tempes, battant comme s'il voulait s'enfuir par la moindre ouverture. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Serrant tout d'abord les dents pour ne pas déranger ce silence irréel, elle finit par lâcher un râle avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

La seconde fois, la lumière lui brûla les pupilles et elle mit longtemps avant de pouvoir soulever ses paupières sans se mettre à pleurer. Après de longues minutes d'éblouissement, elle put voir la silhouette endormie près d'elle.

\- Finé... voulut-elle articuler.

Car la jeune archiduchesse dormait, la tête posée près de la main d'Izetta. Mais seul un coassement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. Incapable de prononcer la moindre syllabe, elle voulut toucher ces cheveux d'or du bout des doigts. Sa main ne trembla même pas. Son propre corps ne lui répondait pas.

Izetta eut peur.

Elle vivait toujours malgré son combat contre Sophie. Malgré l'utilisation de la roche magique et la cristallisation de toute l'énergie magique de l'Europe. Malgré le fait qu'elle aurait du mourir.

Et maintenant, elle se trouvait dans un lit chaud avec Finé endormie près d'elle et incapable de bouger ou parler.

_Regarde-moi. Je suis vivante, je suis là._

Elle voulait crier, sortir de ces draps blancs, bondir sur les tapis qui couvraient le parquet, saisir Finé pour la serrer contre elle.

Elle ne put que pleurer sa douleur et sa frustration.

Quand enfin Finé se réveilla, elle s'affola de trouver Izetta dans cet état.

\- Izetta. Izetta !

Elle s'élança contre la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée.

\- Appelez le médecin ! Izetta est réveillée !

Elle revint ensuite au chevet d'Izetta dont les pleurs ne tarissaient pas.

\- Izetta. Izetta...

Finé répéta son nom encore et encore, attrapa sa main molle, posa ses doigts sur une joue mouillée de larmes.

\- Tu es vivante... Mon dieu, Izetta, tu es vivante.

Ce furent ces mots, répétés par Finé, qui terminèrent de ramener Izetta dans le monde des vivants. Cette douleur qu'elle ressentait ne pouvait que prouver qu'elle était en vie.

* * *

Les jours passèrent dans un rythme confus de phases d'éveil courtes et de longues sessions d'un sommeil lourd dont Izetta se réveillait avec la nausée.

Finé était partie à l'arrivée du médecin quelques heures – jours ? semaines ? minutes ? - plus tôt et n'était pas réapparue jusque là. Peut-être venait-elle lorsque Izetta dormait ? La jeune fille n'en savait rien.

Le médecin l'avait auscultée durant ce qui lui avait semblé être des jours, alors que sa conscience lui échappait à moitié. Il lui avait parlé. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ses mots, ni de ce qu'elle avait répondu. Il lui avait palpé le crâne, les bras, les jambes... Avait passé une lumière devant ses yeux. Izetta se souvenait vaguement d'une aiguille plantée dans son bras. Désormais, lorsqu'elle parvenait à tourner la tête, elle voyait la perfusion à côté de son lit.

Un jour, elle fut réveillée par un contact tiède et humide.

\- Lotte...?

La jeune servante la dévisagea un instant. Izetta répéta et le visage de Lotte s'illumina tout à coup.

\- Vous êtes réveillée, mademoiselle Izetta.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de joie.

\- Vraiment réveillée.

Elle pleura longtemps, le visage caché dans ses mains. Izetta aurait voulu la serrer contre elle aussi. Mais elle était toujours incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait réussi à articuler correctement le prénom de son amie. Une fois calmée, Lotte reprit la toilette d'Izetta. Elle lui raconta les dernières nouvelles de la guerre, le refus des Alliés de se soumettre à la Germania, la façon dont Britannia avait offert sa protection à l'archiduchesse durant tout le temps que prendraient les soins d'Izetta.

\- Où est Finé ?

\- En réunion. Elle en a beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Elles échangèrent peu de paroles. La moindre conversation de plus de trois minutes épuisait Izetta.

Les jours passèrent. Izetta parvenait à rester éveillée de plus en plus longtemps. Le médecin passait la voir régulièrement, lui demandait comment elle se sentait, changeait le dosage de ses médicaments. Des infirmières massaient ses membres faibles, tentant d'y ramener un peu de vie et de chaleur.

Bianca vint la voir aussi. La garde se réjouit de la voir éveillée et capable de se tenir assise pour peu qu'elle ait une bonne pile de coussins derrière elle. Elle détourna néanmoins les yeux quand Izetta amena le sujet de Finé et partit avant qu'Izetta ne puisse obtenir de réponse concrète.

L'archiduchesse ne vint pas la voir avant longtemps et lui rendit visite à un moment incongru, à un point tel qu'Izetta crut être visitée par un rêve plutôt que par son amie.

* * *

Finé était entrée dans sa chambre en pleine nuit, effrayant Izetta en apparaissant dans le carré de lumière dispensée par une pleine lune claire, et s'était installée au chevet de la dernière des sorcières. Elle avait longtemps gardé le silence, dévisagée par Izetta qui osait à peine respirer, de peur de faire fuir cette apparition diaphane. Avec ses traits tirés et son teint pâle, Finé ressemblait d'autant plus à un spectre.

L'archiduchesse se saisit des doigts d'Izetta. De sa main libre, elle vint pousser une mèche de cheveux qui masquait l'œil droit de la jeune fille et de son pouce, lui caressa la joue. Izetta vint se coller à cette main chaude, savourant le contact de Finé. La voix de cette dernière s'éleva enfin dans la pénombre.

\- Je suis désolée.

Elle partit après ces simples mots, laissant Izetta seule.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la brume qui remplissait l'esprit d'Izetta s'évanouit. Elle était désormais capable de parler correctement. La douleur était quasiment inexistante et elle parvenait à bouger ses doigts, ses mains et ses bras. Pour ses jambes en revanche...

Le médecin lui avait piqué les pieds avec une aiguille. Elle n'avait pas réagi. Il avait réitéré son geste sur son mollet gauche, puis le droit. Ses genoux, ses cuisses. Izetta n'avait sursauté que lorsque l'aiguille s'était posée sur sa hanche. S'en était suivi un long discours sur la rééducation, les traitements physiques, le repos à prendre, la kinésithérapie... Izetta n'aurait à s'occuper de rien. Les meilleurs médecins du pays se pencheraient sur son cas. Tout le monde voulait voir la sorcière blanche sur pied le plus rapidement possible.

Pourtant, Finé ne vint pas la voir.

Cette nuit-là, alors que le sommeil la fuyait, Izetta tenta de sonder le pouvoir magique sous ses pieds. Elle voulut faire apparaître l'héxénium au creux de sa main, qui lui permettait naguère d'évaluer la quantité de pouvoir disponible dans le secteur. Elle ne parvint même pas à invoquer une étincelle. La magie avait définitivement disparu de ce monde.

D'Izetta la sorcière, il ne restait plus qu'Izetta. Une jeune fille alitée depuis des semaines et incapable de se servir de ses jambes.

Alors une idée vint lui trotter dans la tête. Une idée affreuse. Et si l'absence de Finé à ses côtés était due à la perte de ses pouvoirs ? Izetta était désormais inutile dans le conflit qui se poursuivait à l'extérieur. C'en était fini de l'arme secrète d'Eylstadt. Finé n'avait pas besoin d'elle dans son état.

Cette réalisation lui brisa le cœur

Elle comprit un peu mieux Sophie ce soir-là. Finé allait-elle devenir son Matthias et se débarrasser d'elle sans même un dernier regard ? C'était horrible et pourtant, Izetta n'arrivait pas à céder à la colère. Ce n'était que de la tristesse qui la submergeait.

* * *

Le lendemain, Bianca entrait dans sa chambre en poussant un fauteuil roulant devant elle. Elle y installa Izetta avec mille précautions et la mena sur le balcon sans un seul commentaire sur ses yeux rougis par les larmes versées cette nuit.

Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres du lit dans lequel elle avait passé les dernières semaines, mais l'air frais lui fit un bien fou et chassa une partie de ses idées noires.

\- Les troupes d'Atlanta ont débarquées sur les plages de Thermidor et la Volga a mis fin à son traité de non-agression avec la Germania. Les choses devraient aller en s'arrangeant désormais, lui apprit Bianca.

Ces nouvelles, qui auraient du réjouir Izetta, lui apparaissaient comme des informations venant d'un autre monde. C'était comme si on lui racontait une histoire fantastique, une légende. Bianca lui disait que c'était grâce à elle si les Alliés s'étaient ligués contre l'empereur. Izetta ne savait pas si elle devait le croire.

Lotte vint leur apporter une collation composée de thé et de biscuits. Izetta s'étonna de leur goût sucré. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu de sucre ? Depuis qu'elles étaient allées toutes ensembles à Kirch Baum pour savourer une tarte aux cerises afin de célébrer l'apparition publique de la nouvelle sorcière blanche et l'intronisation de Finé. Autant dire que ça faisait des siècles.

Sa gorge se serra en y repensant. Si ses angoisses étaient fondées, elle ne retournerait jamais là-bas avec Bianca et Lotte. Encore moins avec Finé. Allait-elle redevenir une vagabonde ? Sans sa grand-mère et sans ses jambes cette fois. La magie, qui avait fait partie intégrante de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ne laissait désormais qu'un grand vide en elle, de même que l'absence prolongée de Finé. De même que son incapacité à se mouvoir seule.

Une sorcière sans magie n'était qu'une humaine semblable aux autres. Mais une humaine sans ses jambes...? Elle avait perdu trop de choses d'un coup. Qu'était donc devenue Izetta ?

Lotte et Bianca échangèrent un regard peiné. Hormis proposer leurs services et leurs présences, elles ne pouvaient pas aider Izetta à marcher de nouveau. Elles ne pouvaient pas deviner ses états d'âmes et la rassurer. D'une toute autre manière qu'Izetta, elles se sentaient impuissantes.

\- Vous désirez autre chose ? Demanda Lotte.

_Voir Finé._

Elle faillit le dire. Mais si l'archiduchesse n'avait pas de temps à lui accorder, ce n'était pas en la réclamant qu'elle allait y changer quoi que ce soit. Elle demanda alors quelque chose de plus accessible.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup prendre un bain.

Les visages de Bianca et Lotte s'éclairèrent, ravies qu'elles étaient de pouvoir au moins satisfaire cette envie là. La baignoire de la salle de bains attenante à la chambre fut promptement remplie d'eau chaude et d'huiles parfumées. Lotte aida Izetta à se déshabiller. Bianca la souleva pour la déposer délicatement dans le bain fumant.

La jeune fille ne regarda aucune de ses amies dans les yeux durant toute la durée de ces opérations. Se savoir nue sous leurs regards la gênait toujours autant, peu importait le nombre d'infirmières ou de médecins qui s'étaient penchés sur tous les détails de son corps brisé. Lotte en plaisanta un instant en versant de l'eau chaude sur les cheveux d'Izetta tandis que Bianca restait postée dans l'encadrement de la porte, fidèle à ses réflexes de garde, et guettait l'arrivée d'éventuels visiteurs.

Du coin de l'œil, Izetta la vit soudainement s'incliner. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne devant laquelle Bianca devait s'incliner et penser à elle donna soudainement très chaud à Izetta.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda la voix de Finé restée dans la chambre.

\- Mieux. Mais pourquoi ne pas le lui demander directement ?

\- J'ai... J'aurais aimé la voir seule à seule. Je repasserai plus tard.

Izetta l'entendit faire volte-face. Prise d'un soudain courage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle se redressa comme elle le put dans le bain et appela l'archiduchesse.

\- Finé ! C'est bon. On peut... On peut parler maintenant.

Finé apparut derrière la silhouette de Bianca. Chacune dévisageait Izetta qui se sentait rougir un peu plus à chaque seconde. L'archiduchesse hocha lentement la tête avant de s'adresser à Bianca et Lotte.

\- Voulez-vous bien nous laisser seules un moment ? Nous vous appellerons s'il le faut.

\- Comme il vous plaira.

Elles s'en allèrent ensuite et Finé avança dans la salle de bains, jusqu'à s'agenouiller près de la baignoire et laisser ses doigts tremper dans l'eau savonneuse.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, déclara-t-elle.

Izetta se dit que la réciproque n'était pas vraie. Le regard de Finé, habituellement plein de confiance en soi et de ténacité, paraissait terne et fuyant. La seule fois où elle l'avait vue dans cet état était lorsqu'elle envisageait sérieusement de se rendre à l'empire de Germania. Et elle n'aimait pas voir Finé dans un tel état d'abattement.

\- Quelque chose est arrivé ? Demanda Izetta. Les nouvelles que m'a donné Bianca étaient bonnes pourtant.

Elle se rendit compte que sa voix tremblait. Sophie avait-elle survécu après tout ? Et si la roche magique possédait encore assez de puissance pour lui permettre de faire décoller une de ces bombes surpuissantes ? La Germania pouvait encore faire pression sur les Alliés et ces derniers laisser l'Eylstadt à la merci de la folie d'Otto. Elle fit part de ses angoisses à Finé qui la regarda avec des yeux de plus en plus brillants.

\- Non, rien de tout ça. Les choses se présentent sous les meilleurs auspices, la rassura Finé. Le corps de Sophie a été repêché en même temps que le tien, mais elle n'a pas survécu. Contrairement à toi...

Ces derniers mots avaient été murmurés.

\- Si les choses en sont là aujourd'hui, si mon pays est encore debout à ce jour et si la Germania recule sur tous les fronts... c'est grâce à toi Izetta.

Alors pourquoi ces larmes sur ses joues, voulut demander Izetta.

\- Pourquoi pleurer, princesse ?

Les doigts de Finé vinrent chercher les siens sous la surface.

\- Je pleure pour toi Izetta.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Que t'ai-je fait ?

La voix de Finé se brisa soudainement et elle posa le front sur le bord de la baignoire, les épaules secouées de sanglots.

\- Regarde ce que je t'ai fait, dans quel état tu es à cause de moi... Cette guerre... Tu n'avais rien à y faire et elle t'a tout pris.

Izetta eut un sourire triste. D'une main, elle releva le visage de Finé et essuya ses larmes. Elle parvint à s'avancer suffisamment pour déposer un baiser sur son front, un geste dont elle ne se serait jamais cru capable autrefois. Mais elle avait triomphé de Sophie, balayé des bataillons de soldats entiers, faillit mourir pour ces beaux yeux violets et l'espoir de voir de nouveau la joie sur ce visage qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

\- Elle m'a donné à toi, répliqua Izetta. Et c'est bien assez.

Elle crut que Finé allait la noyer quand elle se redressa pour l'étreindre mais l'archiduchesse ne fit qu'enfouir son visage au creux de l'épaule d'Izetta, la serrant de toutes ses forces.

\- Finé, tu vas être trempée, protesta Izetta alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues de nouveau.

\- Je m'en moque complètement.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, savourant chacune le contact de l'autre contre elles, bien vivantes.

\- Je ne te mérite pas, chuchota finalement Finé.

\- C'est moi qui devrais dire ça...

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Malgré ça, Izetta commença à se sentir vraiment mieux à partir de ce jour.

* * *

Otto finit par mettre fin à ses jours. Avec son dirigeant, c'était tout l'empire de Germania qui tombait et les soldats commencèrent à céder sur tous les fronts. Dans les bureaux des dirigeants Alliés, on goûtait déjà la saveur de la victoire et des négociations qui viendraient lorsque la Germania présenterait sa réédition.

On voulait voir la sorcière blanche, qui avait permis à tout ceci d'arriver. Le monde n'eut droit qu'à une rapide interview et quelques photos sur lesquelles on ne voyait pas le fauteuil roulant d'Izetta. La sorcière blanche, comme dans la légende, n'apparaissait qu'en cas de menace directe sur l'Eylstadt et disparaissait aussi vite dès que la paix revenait.

Pour Izetta, ça voulait surtout dire rester au château de la capitale. Il était en reconstruction, mais il y avait encore suffisamment de structures debout pour qu'il soit habitable. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre seule comme elle l'avait longtemps fait avant de retrouver Finé et l'archiduchesse refusait de la voir ailleurs que dans ce château. En fait, Finé semblait nerveuse dès que Izetta n'était plus à portée de voix. Ce qui leur rendait la vie compliquée à elles deux.

Finé tenait à assister aux séances de rééducation de son amie. Izetta détestait ça. Se savoir impotente aux yeux de Finé dont elle cherchait encore et toujours l'estime et le respect était une torture. Que cette dernière l'encourage sans cesse à chaque fois qu'elle tombait rajoutait de l'huile sur un feu couvant. Pourtant elle n'osait pas lui demander de partir. Ces quelques heures par semaine étaient les seules durant lesquelles elles se voyaient.

Il y avait bien des entrevues dans les couloirs durant lesquelles Finé devait baisser les yeux pour s'adresser à Izetta et des petites attentions comme ces friandises que l'ancienne sorcière trouvait sur sa table de chevet en retournant à sa chambre la nuit. Elles ne parvenaient toutefois pas à passer plus de quelques minutes ensembles, Finé étant constamment aux prises avec l'un ou l'autre de ses devoirs royaux.

Il était impossible à Izetta de fureter dans le château à la recherche de l'archiduchesse pour grappiller quelques précieux instants en sa compagnie et pour cause : le bâtiment était bourré d'escaliers. Il y avait bien Bianca en général dans les parages pour la soulever de son fauteuil, amener l'ancienne sorcière au bas des marches, remonter chercher le fauteuil et installer de nouveau Izetta dessus mais ces allers-retours étaient fatigants et Izetta ne se voyait pas accompagnée sans cesse de la garde du corps de Finé. Bianca avait bien d'autres choses à faire. Parfois, Bianca n'était pas dans les parages. Alors Izetta demandait à l'un des nombreux gardes en faction ou à l'un des ouvriers qui rénovaient le bâtiment. Ils l'aidaient de bonne grâce, lui souhaitaient un prompt rétablissement en la déposant de nouveau dans le fauteuil et repartaient à leur tâche quand Izetta se sentait totalement inutile.

Toutes ces choses mises bout à bout finirent par lui peser. Le poids mort de ses jambes, l'absence de Finé, la dépendance envers tout le monde dès qu'elle voulait se déplacer à l'intérieur du château, la frustration de ne faire aucun progrès lors des séances de rééducation, le vide du à la disparition de la magie dans le monde et le regard des autres. Celui de Bianca lorsqu'elle la soulevait de son fauteuil. Celui de Lotte quand la jeune fille lui apportait son repas au lit. Celui de Finé enfin, dans lequel Izetta avait douloureusement reconnu de la pitié...

Elle ne le supporta plus quand l'archiduchesse fut témoin d'une de ses chutes à nouveau et qu'elle vint l'aider à se relever.

Pour la première fois de sa vie peut-être, Izetta se mit à crier. Pour l'unique fois, elle le fit sur Finé. Sous le regard effaré du kinésithérapeute qui ne savait pas où se placer dans cette dispute entre l'héroïne nationale et son archiduchesse.

\- Ne me touche pas ! S'entendit-elle dire.

\- Izetta...

Finé murmurait son nom, une main posée sur son bras. Izetta retira immédiatement ce bras dans un geste rageur.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je ne le supporte plus.

\- Te regarder comment ? Demanda Finé, perplexe.

Izetta leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de son amie et elle y vit ce qu'elle craignait le plus.

_Me regarder comme si j'étais un objet brisé, comme si je ne servais à rien, comme s'il fallait s'occuper de moi pour la moindre chose..._

Elle ne parvint pas à prononcer ces paroles à voix haute car elle se rendit compte, en les énumérant mentalement, qu'elles étaient vraies. Izetta était désormais...

\- Inutile... marmonna-t-elle.

Si seulement elle avait eu la magie avec elle, elle pourrait marcher à nouveau, suivre Finé, naviguer à sa guise dans ce château et tout Landsbruck, rencontrer Bianca et Lotte au détour d'un couloir, réussir à se hisser seule dans son bain, à s'habiller seule... Finé ne la regarderait plus ainsi. Izetta la verrait sourire de nouveau. Ce sourire lui manquait mais tant qu'elle serait dans cet état, elle ne verrait que la pitié dans les yeux de Finé. Et elle n'en pouvait plus.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Izetta, tu es en colère et...

\- Je ne veux plus te voir ! Répéta-t-elle.

Et elle était persuadée d'avoir senti le sol trembler imperceptiblement, comme s'il restait un reliquat de magie sous ses pieds qui avait réagi à son émotion soudaine. Le visage de Finé se ferma tout à coup. Elle hocha sèchement la tête et se releva, laissant Izetta à ses pieds, les poings serrés.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

Elle partit après ces mots, laissant Izetta pleurer sa hargne dans la salle de rééducation.

Elle ne revit pas Finé durant la semaine suivante. Elle ne retourna pas non plus voir le kinésithérapeute, découragée de ses échecs. Elle passa ces jours à se morfondre et à regretter ses paroles.

* * *

A la fin de cette semaine, Bianca vint la voir en lui disant qu'elle allait l'accompagner car elle allait quitter le château le lendemain et devait préparer ses affaires. Izetta ne comprit pas.

\- Je pars ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est l'archiduchesse qui l'a demandé, répliqua Bianca en détournant le regard.

Ce fut comme un coup de poing. Elle resta sonnée un instant pendant que Bianca amenait une malle derrière elle. Ses affaires – elle en possédait si peu – furent rapidement rassemblées et il lui fut difficile de trouver le sommeil cette nuit.

Le lendemain, on l'amena au bas des marches du château et on l'aida à s'installer dans une voiture. Bianca s'assit à sa gauche. Une autre voiture suivrait, avec Lotte, ses bagages et le fauteuil roulant comme occupants.

Izetta espéra longuement que Finé viendrait la saluer. Avec un peu de chance, l'archiduchesse avait décidé de leur offrir à toutes les quatre une période de repos et allait les rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre. Il n'en fut rien. Les voitures démarrèrent et elles quittèrent la capitale.

La jeune fille passa la majeure partie du trajet la tête appuyée contre la vitre, à se demander où elles se rendaient. Finé avait-elle finalement décidé de se débarrasser d'elle pour de bon ? Afin de ne plus voir ce qu'était devenue Izetta, de ne pas voir ce que la guerre – sa guerre, elle le lui avait rappelé tant de fois – avait fait de son amie ? Une petite voix dans la tête d'Izetta se faisait entendre depuis quelques jours. Une voix mesquine qui n'avait été qu'une question murmurée au début et qu'Izetta avait fait taire sans trop de difficultés. Puis cette voix était devenue plus forte, n'était plus une question mais une affirmation claire et elle répétait en boucle : "c'est à cause de Finé si tu es dans cet état". Elle finissait par y croire doucement et toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour Finé se changeait doucement en rancœur en lui donnant la nausée.

Elle vit à peine le paysage défiler, trop occupée à ruminer ses pensées. Allait-elle vivre de nouveau seule, comme une vagabonde ? Comment ferait-elle cette fois si des gens apeurés tentaient de nouveau de l'empaler au bout d'une fourche ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi des gens voudraient la tuer aujourd'hui mais ce scénario lui revenait souvent. Finé ne serait pas là cette fois pour lui venir en aide.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. La route ne fut finalement plus qu'un chemin de poussière sinueux, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur ses pensées. Bianca somnolait à ses côtés, les bras croisés. Izetta reconnut le paysage dans lequel ils roulaient.

C'était dans ces montagnes qu'elle avait rencontré Finé pour la première fois.

\- Bianca, appela-t-elle.

La garde ouvrit les yeux.

\- Oui ?

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Vous le verrez bientôt, répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Ne sachant pas si elle devait se sentir rassurée, Izetta prit son mal en patience. Elle du finalement se rendre à l'évidence. Elle connaissait ces montagnes, elle avait couru dans ces vallées, dormi dans ce village, joué dans cette prairie, parcouru ces bois. Parfois même avec Finé à ses côtés.

Encore un virage et le lac apparut à son tour. Il parut moins grand à Izetta mais toujours aussi calme.

La voiture s'arrêta et Bianca vint aider Izetta à descendre tandis que Lotte, arrivée une paire de minutes après elles, apportait le fauteuil.

Près du lac, la vieille maison était toujours là, différente des souvenirs Izetta. Elle finit par mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait changé : la maison avait été rénovée. Disparu la porte à moitié sortie de ses gonds, fini le toit à moitié écroulé, terminé les murs couverts de lierre grimpants et les fenêtres aux carreaux brisés.

Bianca la mena à l'intérieur grâce à la rampe neuve qui lui permettait de ne pas porter Izetta pour monter les trois marches du porche. Les murs moisis avaient été refait, le plâtre était neuf et des odeurs de peintures encore fraîches flottaient dans l'air. Le parquet était propre et ciré, les lézardes du plafond n'étaient plus là. L'entrée était lambrissée et le porte-manteau suffisamment bas pour qu'Izetta puisse y poser le sien sans demander à ce que quelqu'un le fasse à sa place.

En entrant dans la pièce à vivre, elle se rendit compte que l'espace était aménagé pour son fauteuil, dans la cuisine, le plan de travail était abaissé à son niveau et elle avait suffisamment de place pour déambuler à sa guise. Elle savait pour avoir déjà vécu ici, que cette maison était de plain-pied et qu'elle n'aurait pas de problème d'escaliers.

Bianca et Lotte la laissèrent visiter en installant ses affaires dans la chambre. Elle les rejoignit enfin.

\- Il reste quelques meubles à livrer et un petit groupe d'ouvriers viendra effectuer les derniers petits travaux. Vous n'avez à vous occuper de rien, fit Lotte devant le regard interrogateur de l'ancienne sorcière.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Izetta en scrutant chaque coin de la pièce.

Le visage de Lotte se para d'incompréhension tandis que Bianca secouait une couette à la fenêtre.

\- C'est un cadeau de la part de l'archiduchesse, fit-elle en se retournant dans la chambre. Elle voulait vous amener ici dans quelques jours pour prendre du repos. Elle comptait vous offrir ce chalet. Les événements ont fait en sorte que ça se fasse plus tôt.

Le cœur d'Izetta se serra.

\- J'aimerais être seule un moment, s'il vous plaît.

Lotte ouvrit la bouche dans une tentative de parler, interrompue par Bianca qui la prit par les épaules.

\- Viens, fit-elle à la jeune fille. Allons voir s'il n'y a pas des choses à faire dehors.

Izetta laissa son chagrin couler dès que la porte se ferma.

* * *

Bianca resta quelques jours puis rentra à Landsbruck. Lotte resta.

Elle resta pour s'occuper d'Izetta, répondre à ses moindres besoins, préparer les repas, faire les lessives, le ménage, entretenir les alentours du chalet, partir une fois par semaine pour remplir le garde-manger. Izetta quant à elle, parvenait à se reposer.

L'endroit était aussi tranquille que dans ses souvenirs, loin de tout. Il y avait bien eu le fameux groupe d'ouvriers dont lui avait parlé Bianca. Ils étaient venus faire les quelques menus travaux qui restaient et ils avaient discuté avec Izetta. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient la sorcière blanche en vrai.

Izetta répondit à leurs questions, écouta leurs remerciements, la façon dont elle avait sauvé leurs vies ou leurs proches à un moment donné dans cette guerre. L'un d'eux lui fit du café sous les protestations de Lotte qui ne voulait voir personne d'autre dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle préparait le dîner. Izetta n'avait jamais goûté de café et elle du y mettre quatre sucres avant de trouver ça buvable sous les rires des hommes.

Ça lui fit du bien.

Voir Lotte rester coincée ici avec elle lui faisait de la peine par contre.

\- Tu ne t'ennuies pas des fois ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles étaient sous le porche, l'une occupée à broder, l'autre à perdre sa concentration dans les reflets dansant à la surface du lac.

\- J'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer, répondit la jeune fille du tac au tac.

\- Non, je veux dire... Tu n'en as pas assez de t'occuper de moi ? La capitale ne te manque pas ?

Lotte lui avait jeté un coup d'œil puis avait reprit son ouvrage d'un air appliqué, plus lentement.

\- Parfois. C'est très calme ici mais ça me rappelle l'endroit où vit ma sœur Vous savez ? Celle à qui vous avez sauvé la vie à Konnenburg ?

Lotte lui en avait parlé la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Elle avait été la deuxième personne après Finé à lui faire part de sa reconnaissance, surprenant Izetta par la même occasion. Se battre pour Finé, elle savait le faire. Mais se battre pour le peuple de Finé... Voilà une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé en se jetant au devant des lignes ennemies.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour rester enfermée ici avec moi toute ta vie, reprit Izetta.

Lotte eut un de ses nombreux rires.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je suis très bien ici. Et puis, Finé cherche des filles pour venir me relever de temps à autre.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Nous échangeons des lettres régulièrement.

Instant de silence.

\- Elle prend toujours de vos nouvelles.

\- Elle... Elle va bien ?

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'archiduchesse va me confier.

\- Ah...

\- Pourquoi vous ne lui écririez pas ? Je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas. Pas après ce que je lui ai dit.

Lotte posa son ouvrage près d'elle et se tourna vers Izetta.

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui me disiez que la princesse s'était jetée au devant d'une fourche pour vous sauver la vie enfant et que c'est de là qu'elle tient sa cicatrice ?

Repenser à cette histoire tira un frisson à Izetta. Il n'y avait eu que de la peur pour ressortir de tout ça. Peur des villageois armés, peur de révéler son pouvoir, peur en voyant la fourche se rapprocher dangereusement de sa tête, peur en voyant du sang couler sur la terre battue, peur en voyant qu'elle avait sérieusement déchiré le flanc de Finé juste sous les côtes... Elle en rêvait parfois, revivait la scène encore et encore.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, elle semblait prête à recommencer, reprit Lotte en voyant Izetta se perdre dans ses pensées. Si elle a continué à vous parler après ça, que sont quelques mots ?

Ramené ainsi, Izetta arriva à se dire que ce qui s'était passé entre Finé et elle dans la salle de rééducation n'était rien de grave.

Le soir même, elle s'installait face au bureau dans sa chambre, tirait une feuille de papier du tiroir et un stylo avec la ferme intention d'écrire à Finé. Lotte s'occuperait de l'acheminement de la lettre, elle le lui avait promis.

_Finé... _commença-t-elle à écrire.

Voir ce prénom inscrit sur le papier blanc invoqua l'image de la jeune archiduchesse dans son esprit. Son visage doux, ses longs cheveux blonds...

_Blonds comme les blés mûrs_, avait dit la grand-mère d'Izetta une fois après avoir aperçu Finé et Izetta jouer ensemble. Et l'image était vraie. Rien n'était venu ternir la blondeur de Finé au fil du temps.

D'une petite fille curieuse et enjouée, elle était devenue une jeune femme forte et déterminée, prête à tout pour sauver son pays.

"Prête à te sacrifier" fit la petite voix mesquine dans son esprit.

Elle vit les yeux violets de Finé la regarder avec pitié.

Izetta ne put rien écrire ce soir-là.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent encore. Izetta et Lotte avaient trouvé leur rythme. Ce dernier était tranquille, elles ne manquaient de rien. Les nouvelles du monde leur arrivaient une ou deux fois par semaine lorsque Lotte allait en ville et achetait le journal. Il y avait bien une radio mais Izetta ne l'avait jamais allumée. Peut-être que Lotte le faisait parfois quand la sorcière partait au bord du lac, sur le ponton, et passait de longues heures à observer l'onde.

Cet exercice l'apaisait en lui permettant de fouiller calmement ses pensées. Dans ces moments, elle parvenait à répondre à la petite voix mesquine.

_Elle n'était pas prête à me sacrifier. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me laisser faire. _

Dès qu'elle avait accepté de passer la roche magique autour de son cou, Finé lui avait dit d'arrêter. Quand elle lui avait fait part de son plan pour vaincre Sophie, Finé lui avait demandé de réfléchir à un autre moyen. Bianca lui avait dit que lorsque la colonne de lumière annonçant la disparition des lignes de Ley, et potentiellement la mort d'Izetta, s'était élevée, Finé s'était effondrée.

\- Qu'a fait Finé avant qu'on ne me repêche ? Avait demandé Izetta à Lotte un soir alors que la domestique s'occupait de la vaisselle.

\- Entre le moment où elle vous a cru morte et celui où vous avez rouvert les yeux ? L'archiduchesse a pas fait grand-chose. Elle a arrêté de dormir et c'était une bagarre à chaque fois pour lui faire avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle a crié sur les docteurs une ou deux fois aussi, en les traitant d'incapables.

Elle imaginait sans peine la scène. Finé furieuse était quelque chose de rare et d'impressionnant.

Izetta réussissait à faire taire la petite voix même quand cette dernière lui disait : "elle t'a envoyée ici pour te cacher, elle ne supporte pas ce qu'elle a fait".

_C'est pour que je guérisse, que je prenne du repos. C'est moi qui ai voulu partir._

Elle songeait que Finé aurait pu l'envoyer au loin, l'abandonner dans un village lointain pour réellement l'oublier. Mais elle l'avait menée à l'endroit où elles s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois, là où la maison avait été rénovée pour elle et ses capacités réduites. Ce n'était pas vraiment un abandon ou une tentative de se débarrasser de quelqu'un que l'on ne peut plus supporter.

En regardant les insectes voleter au-dessus de l'eau, Izetta se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Le soir-même, elle arrivait à écrire une lettre à Finé qui se terminait par ces trois phrases : "Je suis désolée. Je veux te voir. Tu me manques."

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Finé posait une valise devant la porte de la maison au bord du lac devant une Izetta perplexe. L'archiduchesse posa sur l'ancienne sorcière un regard à la fois cerné de fatigue et pétillant de joie.

\- Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Izetta ne parvint qu'à tendre les bras, attraper la robe de Finé et l'attirer doucement à elle, la tête reposant sur sa hanche, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues. L'archiduchesse posa une main sur les cheveux rouges d'Izetta, s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau et essuya ses larmes du pouce.

\- Tu m'accueilles vraiment avec des larmes ? Demanda Finé avec un sourire.

Izetta se mit à rire, frappée par le regard violet de Finé, et ses larmes coulaient toujours. Sans savoir si ses hoquets étaient des sanglots trop longtemps refoulés ou des éclats de rire perdus au fond de sa gorge, elle enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie et la serra le plus fort qu'elle le put.

* * *

Lotte dormait sur le canapé pour prêter sa chambre à Finé. Izetta eut du mal à se dire qu'elle ne rêvait pas en voyant l'archiduchesse sortir de la chambre de sa domestique. Elle en oublia son petit déjeuner un instant.

\- Lotte, appela Finé. Pourrez-vous nous préparer de quoi faire un pique-nique ? Je me disais que nous pourrions sortir aujourd'hui, le temps est splendide.

La jeune fille s'attela à la tâche avec vigueur. Elles n'étaient jamais allées manger dehors avec Izetta.

\- Finé... Tu es sûre ? Fit Izetta.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Mais... le fauteuil ?

\- Il ne posera pas problème.

Izetta n'avait pas songé au fait que Finé était plus forte que Lotte pour pousser le fauteuil. Tout comme elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'aller voir les chemins de terre battues qui entouraient le lac et se perdaient sur quelques mètres dans les bois. Elle ne pouvait bien entendu pas se rendre dans les sous-bois, tout comme il lui était impossible d'effectuer la moindre pointe de vitesse. Mais les choses en étaient là. Finé la poussait sur les chemins poussiéreux et Lotte marchait près d'elles, le panier à pique-nique au bras.

Elles n'allèrent pas bien loin, seulement de l'autre côté du lac, et s'assirent sur une couverture étendue sur l'herbe grasse et verte. Finé aida Izetta à quitter son fauteuil et l'étendit aussi délicatement qu'elle le put. D'accord pour pousser un fauteuil roulant mais soulever le poids de son amie était une autre paire de manches.

Ce fut un moment agréable, un des meilleurs qu'Izetta passa depuis son réveil au manoir de Britannia. Finé les tint au courant des ragots de Landsbruck, plus sérieusement elle parla rapidement de ses devoirs de dirigeante qui lui prenaient tout son temps et la manière dont elle avait du les déléguer pour venir passer une semaine dans les montagnes près du lac. Lotte parla ensuite du lac, elle évoqua à quel point elle était curieuse de savoir quelles sortes de poissons pouvaient bien y vivre, ce à quoi Finé lui répondit qu'elle n'avait qu'à se mettre à la pêche. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la jeune fille se cherche une branche longue et souple, attrape un bout de ficelle, plie une épingle à cheveux et trouve rapidement une demi-douzaine de vers de terre avant d'aller se poster au bord de l'eau, à une quinzaine de mètres seulement de Finé et Izetta.

Cette dernière trouvait l'ambiance étrange et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qui lui donnait cette impression. C'était comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées avec Finé, sentiment accentué par le fait que l'archiduchesse s'était étendue et avait posé la tête sur la cuisse insensible d'Izetta. L'ancienne sorcière se sentit étrangement reconnaissante de savoir que Lotte leur tournait le dos et que Finé avait fermé les yeux, aucune d'entre elles ne la voyait rougir comme l'adolescente qu'elle était. Malgré ça, Izetta voulait que cet instant dure à jamais.

Elle passait ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blonds de Finé, écoutant son souffle régulier. L'archiduchesse ouvrit finalement les yeux et Izetta voulut retirer sa main.

\- Tu peux continuer, c'est agréable.

Alors Izetta continua. Finé jeta un coup d'œil à Lotte.

\- Elle a l'air concentré, fit-elle d'un ton amusé. Je ne savais pas qu'elle s'intéressait à la pêche.

\- C'est peut-être une nouvelle passion qui s'éveille.

Finé bougea sur sa cuisse pour mieux la voir et Izetta crut se consumer sur place lorsqu'elle posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

\- C'est grâce à toi. Parce que tu m'as envoyée ici. Je ne t'ai même pas remerciée.

\- Te voir ainsi me suffit.

Izetta sentit sa joue chauffer un peu plus contre la main fraîche de Finé.

\- Pour la dernière fois, Finé... Je... Je voulais m'excuser. J'ai été...

La main de Finé glissa sur ses lèvres pour y apposer un doigt, lui intimant le silence.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Tu étais énervée et j'étais morte de peur. Nous connaissons déjà ce cocktail toi et moi. Seulement, il n'y avait pas de bataille dans laquelle se jeter ou de réunion avec de hauts dignitaires à gérer en suivant cette fois.

L'archiduchesse avait raison. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles étaient rongées par la peur ou la colère mais c'était la première fois qu'elles avaient eu le temps de se confronter dans cet état. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment dans un contexte proche de la paix mondiale.

Durant une seconde, Izetta se sentit happée par ces yeux violets remplis de tendresse. Seconde brisée lorsque Lotte les rejoignit en criant, un poisson frétillant au bout de sa ligne de fortune. Elle le leur exhiba fièrement, le torse bombé.

\- Garde ça loin de moi, fit Finé en se redressant.

Si elle avait su que Lotte remonterait vraiment quelque chose avec sa canne de fortune, jamais elle ne lui en aurait soufflé l'idée.

\- Vous avez aidé à sauver le monde et vous avez peur d'un simple poisson, votre Altesse ? Vraiment ? Répliqua Lotte en saisissant sa ligne proche du poisson remuant.

\- Je connais ce regard. N'y pense même pas.

Izetta eut un sourire et s'approcha de l'oreille de l'archiduchesse.

\- Cours, Finé. Autrement elle ne te lâchera pas.

Et comme répondant à un signal silencieux, Finé se leva soudain et commença à courir, suivie par Lotte et son poisson qui prêtait peu d'attention à ses protestations. Izetta les regarda faire, les jambes étendues sur la couverture, un peu envieuse.

* * *

Izetta regardait le plafond de sa chambre, ses pensées tourbillonnantes. Finé était partie au bout d'une semaine. Toute une semaine où elle avait cru flotter sur un petit nuage.

Elle porta un doigt à ses lèvres, songeant à la manière dont Finé l'avait embrassée.

_Finé m'a embrassé._

Y penser avait le goût d'un rêve et elle avait encore du mal à se dire que ce n'en était pas un. Elle se revoyait, flottant sur le dos dans le lac, avec Finé à ses côtés pour la guider.

\- Tu peux fermer les yeux, je suis là.

Izetta s'était laissée aller, confiante en Finé et en ses bras sous son dos et ses jambes. Elle pouvait sentir le vent sur son visage, le soleil sur sa peau, l'eau fraîche autour de son corps... Mais pas le bras de Finé sous ses jambes.

L'archiduchesse menait Izetta à droite, à gauche, l'empêchait de couler alors qu'elle-même cherchait à garder pied. Elle avait rarement vu la sorcière aussi sereine.

Puis elle était passée derrière elle et s'était penchée au-dessus de son visage pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Finé ?

Elle aimait quand Izetta prononçait son prénom ainsi, quand il y avait cette interrogation dans son regard qui laissait toujours place à une confiance sans faille. Quand Finé se pencha à nouveau, Izetta prit son visage entre ses mains.

Finé s'était demandé si Izetta l'attirait ou bien si elle s'accrochait à elle par peur de se noyer. La question lui avait semblé bien superflue quand leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées. Elles étaient étonnamment chaudes.

Puis Izetta l'avait serrée encore plus fort et Finé avait compris qu'elle coulait à cause de leur position. En riant, elle l'avait ramenée à elle, savourant le contact de son corps chaud et mouillé contre le sien et ses bras passés autour de son cou.

\- J'aurais du faire ça au sommet de la montagne, avait chuchoté Finé.

\- Moi aussi.

Elles s'étaient laissées flotter, se rappelant des mots échangés en haut de la montagne, avant qu'Izetta ne parte à la mort.

Izetta poussa un soupir en repensant au départ de Finé en début de soirée. Il y avait eu une dernière étreinte.

_Elle m'a appelée sa sorcière blanche..._

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Elles s'échangeaient régulièrement des lettres sans que ne soit jamais fait mention de ce baiser dans le lac. Elles gardaient ce genre de choses pour les fois où elles se voyaient en chair et en os.

Désormais, Lotte partait passer quelques jours en ville dès que Finé posait ses valises et les deux jeunes filles lui étaient reconnaissantes pour l'intimité qu'elle leur laissait ainsi.

Elles passaient la journée dehors lorsque le temps le leur permettait, près du lac, empruntant le matériel de pêche que Lotte s'était procuré ou se contentant de flotter dans l'eau fraîche.

La nuit, Finé ne passait plus la nuit dans la chambre de Lotte. Elle rejoignait Izetta qui avait sursauté la première fois qu'elle avait senti la peau froide de l'archiduchesse contre la sienne. Au début, elle s'était contenté de se serrer contre elle alors qu'elles discutaient sous la couverture, prétextant qu'il était beaucoup trop déprimant de dormir seule dans une maison pareille alors qu'elles n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre. Et au fil des semaines, il y avait eu les premières caresses et les baisers. Toujours les baisers de Finé sur les lèvres d'Izetta. Jusqu'à ce soir-là où Finé avait poussé ses caresses plus loin et où Izetta s'était découverte soupirante sous les doigts de l'archiduchesse.

\- Finé, je ne sens rien ici... murmura-t-elle dans la pénombre en voyant la forme de la main de Finé s'acharner à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

L'archiduchesse stoppa tout mouvement pour venir s'allonger près d'Izetta.

\- Désolée. J'oublie parfois...

Elle tendit le bras pour allumer la lampe de chevet.

\- Je veux voir ton visage, déclara Finé en voyant le sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation d'Izetta.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que c'était censé faire.

\- Eh bien...

Finé arbora soudainement un air faussement mutin, un doigt sur les lèvres.

\- Tu essaieras sur moi plus tard, termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil

Au vu de l'expression de Finé, Izetta se dit que ce devait être quelque chose qu'elle ne ferait pas avec tout le monde. L'ancienne sorcière tendit une main vers la jeune fille à ses côtés, laissant ses doigts filer dans ses cheveux blonds.

Finé avait changé. Izetta ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle vivait dans ces montagnes avec Lotte. Parfois la neige tombait en été et elle était incapable de compter les hivers. Mais elle avait vu Finé grandir durant ses visites. Elle avait l'air plus grande, plus adulte et encore plus confiante en elle qu'auparavant. Izetta quant à elle, se voyait toujours comme une gamine de quinze ans, comme si le temps s'était arrêté à la seconde où la magie avait disparu. Même si Finé pouvait aussi passer les doigts dans ses cheveux rouges au-delà de ses épaules.

\- Dis-moi, Izetta, commença l'archiduchesse en prenant un air plus sérieux. Tu es heureuse ici ?

La concernée y réfléchit un instant. Elle pensa à l'endroit où elle vivait désormais, à ses jambes inutiles. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre pour cette question. En revanche, si Finé lui avait demandé si elle était heureuse maintenant, elle aurait répondu "oui" sans hésiter.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre de suite, reprit Finé après quelques instants de silence. C'est juste que parfois, je me demande si ça en valait la peine.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La disparition de la magie et... tes jambes.

\- On a apporté la paix au monde. Bien sûr que ça en valait la peine.

Finé secoua la tête.

\- Tu sais, quand tu m'as dit il y a quatre ans que tu voulais te battre pour mon pays, quand tu m'as demandé de devenir ton espoir, l'espoir d'un pays dans lequel les gens pourraient se tourner vers l'avenir plutôt que sur le présent déchiré, je n'avais pas vraiment saisi l'ampleur de la tâche que tu me demandais.

\- Tu y es arrivée pourtant...

Finé accorda un sourire triste à Izetta. Que savait l'ancienne sorcière des tensions qui s'installaient doucement mais sûrement entre les États Unifiés d'Atlanta et le bloc de la Volga dans ces montagnes ? Rien. Mais elle l'avait voulu ainsi : retirée du monde et de ses conflits pour vivre une vie tranquille.

L'Eylstadt n'était pas concerné. Pas encore. Mais qui savait ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans les prochains mois ou les prochaines années ? Finé se demandait si elle serait capable de protéger son petit pays à nouveau. Si elle le serait sans les pouvoirs d'Izetta. Toute une série de scénarios s'enchaînait dans son esprit depuis plusieurs mois. Qu'adviendrait-il si l'Eylstadt était envahi comme il avait faillit l'être par l'ancien empire de Germania ? Et s'ils s'emparaient d'Izetta, pour le symbole qu'elle représentait ?

\- Finé ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Izetta.

Izetta l'appelait. Finé déposa un baiser sur son front pour faire disparaître la ride d'inquiétude qui se dessinait entre ses sourcils.

\- Si jamais le monde brûlait comme auparavant, tu m'aiderais encore une fois ?

Izetta s'enfonça sous la couverture, ne laissant plus dépasser que ses yeux.

\- J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas possible, répondit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Izetta crut un instant que Finé se moquait d'elle. Elle scruta son regard, y trouvant juste une interrogation sincère.

\- Finé... Regarde-moi. Je ne suis plus une sorcière. Je ne suis même pas capable de marcher seule. Je ne servirai à rien.

\- Je ne pensais pas à toi sur un champ de bataille.

\- Où... Où ça alors ?

\- A vrai dire, je te pensais plutôt à mes côtés.

\- Je suis déjà à tes côtés.

Finé passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme près d'elle et l'attira contre elle. Parfois, le poids de la noblesse pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Venir passer quelques jours dans les montagnes la soulageait toujours. Le monde pouvait bien brûler au-dehors, elle n'en saurait rien. Mais en rentrant à la capitale, les responsabilités la rattrapaient au grand galop.

\- M'aideras-tu, Izetta ?

\- Je ne suis plus une sorcière et...

\- Pas en tant que sorcière.

\- ... et pour le reste, je ne suis qu'inutile.

Ces derniers mots amenèrent un silence lourd dans la chambre. Finé se redressa.

\- Qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ?

\- Ne fais pas semblant ! Lança Izetta. Personne n'a besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit, il suffit de me regarder.

Elle disparut sous la couverture et tourna le dos à Finé. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Elle avait l'impression de revenir quatre ans en arrière - bon sang ! déjà quatre ans – lorsque Finé la regardait ramper au sol en geignant.

\- Regarde-moi.

Elle ne voulait pas.

\- Izetta, regarde-moi.

Elle ne put rien faire quand la main de Finé attrapa son visage et l'incita à tourner la tête.

\- Rappelle-moi qui m'a sauvé la vie dans l'avion de Germania ?

\- C'est moi mais...

Izetta allait dire que si elle n'avait pas été là, l'avion ne se serait jamais coupé en deux mais Finé ne la laissa pas continuer.

\- Qui m'a porté sur des kilomètres ? Qui a vaincu un bataillon de chars entier à Konnenburg ?

\- J'avais peur.

\- Tout le monde ne l'aurait pas fait.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu étais la princesse bien-aimée par tout le monde.

\- Très bien. Qu'en est-il de la gifle lorsque j'envisageais de me rendre ?

\- Je préférerais oublier ce moment.

\- Pas moi.

\- De quoi ?!

\- Rends-toi compte que si l'Eylstadt est encore debout et libre aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi. Et pas seulement parce que tu étais une sorcière mais surtout parce que tu étais à mes côtés. Je n'aurais jamais pu tenir sans toi. Je ne parle pas de la sorcière blanche qui passait dans les journaux ou qui défiait les soldats de l'Empire. Je parle d'Izetta, timide et s'extasiant devant une part de tarte à la cerise.

Elle se devinait rougir à chaque seconde, ne savait plus où se mettre, se sentait nue et vulnérable sous le regard tendre de Finé.

\- Tu n'es pas que la sorcière. Tu es humaine avant tout. Je n'ai que faire de la sorcière, elle a été offerte à ce pays. C'est la jeune femme que tu es que je veux près de moi.

Et la main de Finé glissait sur son cou, frôlait son épaule, se posait à la naissance de sa poitrine tandis que ses lèvres capturaient celles d'Izetta. Cette dernière prit alors la décision, à cet instant précis où elles reprenaient leur souffle, que son avenir ne se dessinerait jamais sans Finé et qu'elle pourrait réapprendre à vivre pour ça, en tant qu'être humain.


End file.
